Back to Me
by The Music Scribe
Summary: A family of 6, destroyed by one man. 4 siblings, all separated from each other. Some are vampires the others are human. All lead separate lives. Will they ever be together again? Or will one man destroy their only hope of being together? YuMe OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Yeah another new story. I know what you're going to say 'ANOTHER NEW STORY? SHE HASN'T EVEN FINISHED ONE!' well...hehe...you really can't blame my hyperimaginative brain. I mean I haven't even published all the stories I already started writing. But I just hope you enjoy this and I plan on updating once a week. Maybe...you know me...I would really appreciate a review or two. Anyway enjoy. I know it's short but most of my first chapters are short. Chapter sizes will vary throughout. Thanks**

**~JOJO  
**

~Present Day~

Years of searching, and searching, and searching. It never ended for Kuran Yuuki. Never. It would never be peaceful, not in her life.

Outsiders looked in the window of her life and saw an absolutely perfect life. Or at least that's what they thought they saw. They never realized that a painted picture blocked the cursed view of what was inside.

Yuuki looked out the window that she once saw happy reflections through. She had longed to see those pictures once more, but it never happen. Why?

Because of the sick twisted ideas and desires of one man You would think one man can't bring as much pain as he brought her unless he was her true love. Alas he wasn't her love, but he did something much worse.

He took away the only family she had, and that memory was enough for Yuuki to break down all the walls she had built throughout those ten years.

She became one with the hardwood floor and let herself be drowned by her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for those generous reviews from lolo14998 and Mangaxanime. THANK YOU! Well anyway this a new chapter and for those of you who are reading my other vampire knight story, I hope to update that one tonight if not tomorrow. Oh and I am taking a break on my twilight stories for now. I am also going to change my summary but at the moment I'm kind of stuck on what to write. If you have any ideas let me know. I hope to receive more reviews please. Oh and if anyone would like to be my beta please, please, please let me know!  
**

**~JOJO  
**

Chapter 2

-10 years ago-

Laughter rang in the air like soft wind chimes. Clearly heard with his acute hearing, Kaname walked slowly in the room. Three children ran around the room chasing each other with glee. The eldest- a 9 year old girl with chocolate brown hair past her waist and brown with a tinit of red eyes- chased the two younger siblings.

One was a young 6 year old female that nearly resembled her older sister with her dark brown hair tied up in two pigtails. Her eyes a shade of brown with an even more pronounced tint of red. Her face was adorable with its soft curved features, while her sister became more stunningly beautiful with her face coming to the effects of maturity.

The second youngest was a boy of 7 years. His shaggy hair, painted with a brown tone, only reached the bottom of his ear. His hair was unruly just like his father's. His eyes were an exact copy of his eldest sister, only with a slightly more rounded shape.

Sitting on the elegant couch was their mother trying oh so hard to focus on the words on the pages. She was afterall a mother and couldn't help but giggle at three of her darling children.

Yuuki soon realizedc her oniisama's presence and made her way towards him with graceful skips. Her long hair flailed wildly as she leaped into his arms.

Kaname caught her easily having done this many times before. Out of all his siblings, Yuuki was the closest one to his hear. She already owned his heart, but she didn't know."Onnisama!" cried the two youngest gaily. They made their way towards their brother in a similar fashion as Yuuki had.

It was moments like these where Jurri's heart filled with joy staring in awe at her children. The moment would have been perfect, if only Haruka was there to witness his children sharing a warm embrace.

Only he wasn't there, and never would be. She never realized it would be their last embrace. A mother's joy and happiness taken away, because of the sick plot of one man. One man who would never feel the same happiness and joy. He would only feel that when he took away anothers, for he was a sadist...and a vengeful one at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people I'm back! So sorry I haven't updated. Just a quick update in my story news and then I'll let you read on. I have rewritten my story Twisted and I am proud to say it is way better! It's posted as a new story in my profile for those who want to check it out. Anyway that's all I wanted to say and go ahead and enjoy this chapter. This is my first time doing Kaname so I hope I portrayed to your expectations. Sorry it's kind of short.  
**

**~JOJO  
**

~Present Day~

Chess. A strategical game where one move could cost you harshly. Chess was in essence life itself. There would be the pawns, people who didn't matter if the were lost to an extent. The knights, servants who were loyal to their king. There were also the rooks and bishops, both equally important as true friends and companions. Everyone knew the king controlled it he could barely move, he still had control over everything. Only one thing was missing.

The queen. The only thing that mattered to him was his queen. He had spent years trying to find her, but Kaname couldn't. It seemed as if she simply disappeared off the chessboard. No longer there, no longer seen.

Whenever Kaname would play chess, he would always take the out the queen. It is true that a king is no use without a queen, for Kaname had felt like that for the past ten years. Now he was left wondering as to what he had done wrong, even though he knew exactly what happened. A fact he was for sure of was that his queen wasn't in the black kings grasp, for surely he would have found her after invading his castle.

He never thought that his queen simply rolled off the table and onto the floor, ready to be picked up and put back in the game. No, he never thought of that, and never once glanced at the floor.


	4. Must Read AN

Dear Readers,

First off before I begin I would like to apologize for not updating. Just recently I have started to see signs of possibly my first writers breakdown. I'm not sure if it's that but of late the pressure of everything has really gotten to me. As some of you know I have really big imagination and I just can't control it right now. So as a result of all the stress, I am going to put my Fanfiction account to sleep. No I will not be closing it, but I can not handle anymore writing for the time being. So for next weeks possibly months, until I regain myself, I will not update or come anywhere near my fanfiction account. Truly I am really sorry that I'm doing this to you but if I continue any longer like this, I'm afraid you might not have a writer (and I don't think they'll allow laptops in an asylum to me). Really I am sorry and I hope to be back as soon as I see myself fit for duty.

Yours truly,

Jojo


End file.
